1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus and method, and more particularly to automatically extracting entry items on a document form.
2. Related Art
It is efficient to acquire entry data from each of a large number of forms of uniform layout without taking much time. Conventionally, an entry portion of data to be read on the form was marked by designating the coordinates or using a marker, and entry data at the designated entry portion was acquired by performing character recognition with an OCR (Optical Character Reader) for read data of the form read by a scanner.